Gambling Love
by Miss Xaviera
Summary: Courtney, in a fit of rage, grabbed Duncan by his collar and slammed him up against the nearest locker.  He smirked.  "Whoa, babe!  Not in front of the freshman.  Let's keep it PG." There was nothing wrong with a little healthy competition right?  REDONE


**Yes, this story has been on fanfiction before I just redid it. After some time away from fanfiction, I thought I could do better. Let me know if you think it's better. THANKS!**

'God, my life sucks.' Duncan thought while listening to one of the millions of lectures he got each morning from his father. These lectures had practically become a tradition in the Evans family. His dad would call him up as he was heading to school to tell him about all the things he did wrong. There were no greetings, no 'Have a great day at school', no nothing. Plus, his dad didn't even care enough to see Duncan face to face and yell at him. But Duncan didn't care. He just let it go in one ear and out the other, so to speak.

"… and would you like to tell me where you were at the other night?" His father asked.

"Not really." Duncan said, dryly.

His dad growled. "It's the only time you see me out of the year, Duncan. You didn't have enough _class _to show up?" Duncan smirked at that thought.

"Tell you what dad. When you start showing up in my life, I'll start showing up in yours." He stated, coldly. He let the phone rest against his ear, for a moment, to see if his dad could even formulate a response. When he heard no words coming from the line, he hung up and threw his phone in the back seat.

He leaned back against the leather upholstery of his 2010 Camero as he entered his school property. He hated knowing that he wasted precious sleep time just to wake up to the scolding faces of his teachers. If it was up to him, he would've dropped out in the tenth grade. But his father's 'military school' idea held him back from dropping out anytime soon.

On his way to the prime parking spot, he noticed a silver Mercedes convertible driving towards the spot he had his eye on. Now according to driving rules, since the Mercedes was headed towards the park first, he should let that car take it and move on to a different spot. But let's face it… Duncan was never one to follow rules. So he revved up his engine, stopping the Mercedes in its tracks. He sent the car a challenging look, instigating a race to the parking spot. To his dismay, the driver didn't seem like the racing type, since the Mercedes began driving towards the park again. Before the driver could pull in, though, Duncan revved up his engine once more before he cut off the Mercedes and stole the spot with a satisfied smile on his face. As Duncan got out of his car, the Mercedes honked and sped off to another spot.

"Dude!" He turned to face the voice and saw, Geoff, his childhood best friend, rushing towards him with his girlfriend, Bridgette, in his arms. "What's up, man?"

Geoff let go of his girl, momentarily, to share a knuckle-touch with his friend. "Nothing much." Duncan said as he watched Geoff cuddle with his girlfriend again. Not too long ago, Duncan felt Geoff's girlfriend was intruding on their close friendship. Geoff became too occupied at sucking face with his girlfriend to notice anyone was around, including Duncan. His blonde friend had once categorized his feelings as jealousy because he didn't have that relationship with a girl. Even though that wasn't the truth, Duncan ended up accepting Bridgette anyways to make his friend happy.

As the trio walked into the building, Duncan inwardly smirked as multiple freshman girls drooled over him as he walked by them. No matter how many times it happened each day, it never got old in his opinion.

The continued down the corridor where they met the rest of the group, Trent and DJ, who were loitering in the hallway, waiting for them. They greeted Duncan with a hearty smile. "You won't believe this, man." Trent said as Duncan joined them in loitering. Geoff and Bridgette decided to spend their free time elsewhere, more like the janitors closet where they could make-out before class.

"What?" He responded.

"It's Harold again. He wants to hang with us afterschool." Trent chuckled.

Harold, the helpless nerd, had been obsessed about hanging out with Duncan since the first day Duncan beat him up. As much as it didn't make sense, Harold wanted nothing more than to be Duncan's friend, even though the most he ever did with Duncan socially was get his head jammed in a toilet.

"Does he ever let up?" Duncan raised his arms, miffed. "Tell him if he wants to hang with us afterschool, he can."

Trent and DJ eyed him, stunned.

"Afterschool at the basketball court where we'll give his face a little… makeover." Duncan grinned as Trent and DJ laughed and nodded in agreement.

After they settled down, the bell rang, sending Trent and DJ into a frenzy. They were always the type that had to punctual. A quality that was never found Duncan which explained why he was sent roaming the halls alone while his friends headed towards their class.

It only took a couple of more moments of dodging the hall monitors before Duncan leisurely walked towards his science class.

* * *

"I still don't see why you're complaining that Duncan comes over to your house every day. If I were you, I'd be jumping for joy to see _him_ at my house." Gwen said, almost dreamily.

"Please. I'm the least bit interested in that pig. Plus, if it weren't for Trent being my stupid step-brother, I wouldn't have to deal with him." Courtney responded while pulling out her materials for class.

"I still don't get why you're…" Gwen trailed off as the front door of the classroom shut. A few squeals of excitement came from some girls as _he _walked through the door. Of course, there stood the gorgeous, or so she heard, Duncan Evans coming into the classroom late as usual.

"Mr. Evans," The teacher said in the front. "So glad you could _finally_ join us."

"Nice to see you as well, teach." He mimicked the teacher's British accent. Everyone giggled in response… except Courtney.

"Oh come on, Courtney," Gwen nudged her arm. "Lighten up."

"Yeah Princess." She cringed as she heard that annoying nickname coming from that annoying deep voice. "Lighten up."

She glared over at Duncan, who was taking his usual seat behind her. "Don't talk to me." She seethed through her teeth.

Honestly, Courtney was never this evil to anyone. She got along well with most, in her opinion. But there was always something about Duncan, whether it was the fact he wouldn't leave her alone, or the fact that he treated girls like dirt. Whatever it was, the point was plain and simple to most: Courtney _**HATED **_Duncan. Unfortunately, that didn't stop Trent from inviting him over, along with the rest of his friends, every single day.

* * *

Courtney was beat as soon as she reached her house that evening. Cheerleading practice went a little longer than expected since the rest of the cheer squad was filled with losers in skirts with two left feet. It was mindboggling how she stayed with them for so long.

As she pulled her ring of keys from her purse, she noticed how much quieter the inside of the house was than usual. She grinned as she opened the door, happy that for the first time since 9th grade, she had come home to a quiet house. Sadly, her celebration was short-lived. For as soon as she opened the door, all eyes, including Duncan's, turned to her.

"Courtney!" Trent said in a way that wasn't perceived as a greeting, especially when she noticed Duncan's eyes traveling up and down her body. She immediately felt uncomfortable.

"Deal!" Duncan jumped up from his seat with a mischievous grin on his face.

"What?" Courtney asked rapidly. "What is he 'dealing' to?"

Trent soon got the same look on his face as Duncan. She knew it was a bad idea for him to start hanging around Duncan. "Well we just had a little bet."

Her eyes narrowed. "What bet?"

"Duncan just made the cocky statement that he could make any girl fall for him." DJ explained. "Trent denied it. He bet Duncan $500 dollars that he couldn't make just ANY girl fall for him. And when Duncan asked 'who wouldn't fall for him', Trent tried to think of a girl. Then you walked through the door. "

It took a moment for Courtney to think it through. "OH NO! I'm not being a part of this stupid bet. It's bad enough that I have to see him around here. I don't want to get any closer with him." She said before heading towards the stairs.

"That's because you know you'd lose." Those words that emitted from Duncan's mouth stopped her right in her tracks. She spun on one heel and back up to the delinquent.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He said, smugly. "You know you'd lose."

"And why would you say that?" She asked, miffed.

"Because I've dealt with every type of girl. The ones who are easy and the ones who are like you. They all break down eventually."

Courtney stared Duncan down. "You know what, Duncan? I will take the bet and I will win and when I do, not only am I gonna shove it in your face but you're not ever going to talk to me again, nor will you call me, Princess, and you'll stop cheating off me in science class."

"Deal." He replied.

Courtney gave a grim smile before walking off towards the stairs. But she quickly stopped and turned back to the group of stunned boys. "Oh, and by the way, I'm not like those other girls."

No matter how tough she looked on the outside, she felt like jelly inside.

_What the heck did I just agree to?_

* * *

**Yes it was shorter than the original but I'm more proud of this one. Let me know. If you like the original better just shoot me a review. Either way… REVIEW!**


End file.
